Blog użytkownika:Lenaa/Wikianin zza garażu - wywiad z Fretkoid
http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/bbb/pl/images/c/c0/Wikianin_zza_gara%C5%BCu_kopia.png Lena wraca z wakacji, więc jest wywiad. Dzisiaj mamy wyczekiwany przez wielu wywiad z Igą, a że miłość jest mierzona w bajtach, to zakochacie się w tym tekście. Zapraszam do Wikianina zza garażu. Edit: Uroczyście oznajmiam, że jak jeszcze raz mi ktoś napisze taki wywiad, że trzeba go cenzurować, to publikuje go sam, bo nie będę się bawić w szukanie słów blokowanych przez filtr w tak dużym tekście. ----------- 1. Witam Cię w Wikianinie zza garażu, przedstaw się, opowiedz coś o sobie i walnij textwall. Dzień doberek panie i panowie i wszyscy pomiędzy, tutaj jestem bądź byłam znana jako Fretkoid, naprawdę nazywam się Iga ale w gruncie rzeczy mówta do mnie jak chceta :3 Mam 18 lat i zdradzam to tylko dlatego, że jeszcze ten wiek akceptuje, za rok już nie będę się przyznawać ile mam lat, jak na kobietę przystało. Mieszkam sobie w Małopolsce, kiedyś wiodłam samotniczny tryb życia w internecie, teraz wiodę taki sam ale bez internetu, oh well. Kiedyś byłam adminką na wiki, robiłam tu to i owo, ale niestety doszły mi pewne obowiązki w życiu rzeczywistym (które swoją drogą ssie ;-; ) i musiałam z funkcji, jak i wgl z wiki zrezygnować. Chyba nic więcej ciekawego nie mogę o sobie powiedzieć :I 2. Jakie są Twoje największe zainteresowania, pasje? Dobre pytanie. Chyba tylko rysowanie. Kiedyś poświęcałam temu całe dnie, teraz może pojedyncze godziny, co mnie napawa smutkiem przeogromniastym :CC No i kreskówki. Uwielbiam bajki i kreskówki. Jeżeli spędzam dzień w domu to głównie na oglądaniu, potem spędzam mnóstwo czasu na wymyślaniu zajedwabistych pomysłów na fanarty, a potem ich nie realizuje :DDD Lubię też czytać - biografie, kryminały, romanse…. Najlepiej jakby udało się znaleźć książkę która łączy wszystko xd 3. Jakie masz plany na życie? Nadal chcesz iść na stomatologię? Mhm, dokładnie. Awww, pamiętałaś :3 <3 Mieszkam niedaleko Krakowa i kocham to miasto niczym swoje własne, więc to z nim chciałabym związać swoją przyszłość. Jednak dostanie się na tamtejszą uczelnię jest mega trudne, a ja nie jestem panią Einstein. Dużo łatwiej dostałabym się do Katowic albo Wrocławia, ale…. nie chcę :( Tutaj mam bliskich, przyjaciół, tutaj czuje się jak w domu, tutaj studiować będzie mój chłopak - nie, nie prawcie mi kazań że do tego czasu z nim zerwę, przyszłam się zwierzyć, a nie prosić po rodzicielskie porady :CC - i nie wyobrażam sobie układać swojego życia w innym miejscu niż Kraków. A im bliżej mi do tego, tym bardziej widzę jakie to trudne… A nie mam żadnego planu B. Zawsze wszystko mi się udawało w życiu :/ Powiedziałam sobie że zostanę dentystką i nie sądziłam że może mi to nie wyjść. Naiwnie prawda? Gdyby ktoś miał dla mnie jakieś propozycje na plan B to mówcie, ratujcie mój tłusty tyłek :C 4. Czym była dla Ciebie praca na wiki? Tęsknisz za nią? Pewnie że tęsknie. Praca na wiki była dla mnie odskocznią od rzeczywistości. Dołączyłam na wiki w czasach, gdy nie miałam zbyt wielu znajomych. Tzn miałam, ale główny problem był taki, że oni wszyscy spędzali czas pijąc, a ja nie chciałam wtedy tego robić. Wiki dała mi zajęcie, które pozwalało zapomnieć o tym że jestem sama. Zwłaszcza że dołączyłam do niej w chwili, gdy była nowiutka, pusta. Wymagała wiele pracy i całkiem dużo dla niej wtedy zrobiłam. Siedziałam po nocach pisząc artykuły. Bolały mnie palce, piekły oczy, mój kręgosłup dosłownie wysiadał (a mam z nim pewne genetyczne problemy, nie istotne). Wszystko mnie bolało, ale jednocześnie byłam dumna i szczęśliwa. Szczęśliwa że wiki rośnie, że to w dużej mierze dzięki mnie, że mam co robić. Z początku nawet nie wchodziłam na czat. Tylko edytowałam. Ale w końcu się przemogłam i to była jedna z lepszych decyzji, które podjęłam bo poznałam tam wiele cudownych osób. Poznałam przyjaciół. Po raz pierwszy czułam wtedy że nie jestem sama, że mam się do kogo odezwać, z kim pośmiać, komu wyżalić. Oczywiście że za tym tęsknię ;-; Gdy odchodziłam z wiki, zrobiłam to przez nową szkołę. Poszłam do liceum, naprawdę wymagającego, a dodatkowo lekcje zaczynały mi się po południu, więc wykończona wracałam do domu po nocach, a rano wstawałam wraz ze wschodem słońca by się uczyć i robić zadania. Nie miałam niestety czasu na czat. Poznałam jednak w tamtej chwili dużo osób w realu i pierwszy raz, nie byłam sama. Pytasz czy tęsknie? Oczywiście, bo nie zapomnę nigdy jak wiki pomogła mi przełamać kryzys we własnym życiu. A potęguje to fakt, że znów jestem w takiej sytuacji jak wtedy. Znów jestem właściwie sama. Ale dalej nie mam czasu. Nie za ciekawie, co? ;) 5. Opowiedz mi o złączeniu wiki. o: Czy od początku wiedziałaś, że to wypali? Z tym to było tak: gdy odkryłam serial My Little Pony, momentalnie chciałam znaleźć jakąś wikię o nim. I znalazłam. Ale nie tą naszą. Znalazłam inną. Była właściwie opuszczona więc ją adoptowałam i samodzielnie zajęłam się jej rozbudowywaniem. Aż pewnego dnia napisał do mnie Mateusz (Dj, Catkitty, whatever :D). Napisał że jest administratorem wiki o takiej samej tematyce i że proponuje mi fuzje. Moja wiki była bardziej rozbudowana i miała więcej artykułów, ale ich miała nieco większą społeczność i przede wszystkim - lepszą nazwę. Wahałam się z początku, miałam sugerować żeby to oni przenieśli się do mnie, skoro zależy im na moich artykułach. Ale przemyślałam to i się zgodziłam. Tak, wiedziałam że wypali ;) Bo czemu miałoby nie? Łączył nas przecież jeden cel. Przyjaźń to magia, czy coś :3 6. Pamiętam, że kiedyś Ulq (pozdrawiam lel) przeprowadzał z Tobą miniwywiad. Pytał chyba wtedy o to, w jakim wieku najbardziej chciałabyś żyć i z tego co pamiętam, to był renesans. Nadal tak jest? Co Cię najbardziej fascynuje w tym wieku? Też pozdrawiam, lel Ojejku jej, serio? :oooo W ogóle tego nie pamiętam. Zadawał mi wiele dziwnych pytań… xd Ale takiego nie pamiętam. A tym bardziej nie pamiętam swojej odpowiedzi. Masz pamięć do głupot Lenuś :D Hmmm. Jeżeli tak wtedy powiedziałam to wycofuje swoją odpowiedź. Właściwie nie wiem jak odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. Każdy wiek miał wady, ale każdy miał też zalety. Nasz obecny też ma jedno i drugie. Chyba odpowiada mi nasz obecny, kochany lub nie kochany XXI wiek, bo tutaj przynajmniej mam jakieś prawa. Jestem wolnym obywatelem. Jestem kobietą, w najlepszym tego słowa znaczeniu. Nie wiem czy to jest związane z pytaniem czy nie, ale zawsze fascynowały mnie lata 50 XX wieku. Na zachodzie. Chodzi mi o kulturę tamtego czasu, o modę <33 O muzykę, o wystrój wnętrz, panujące konwenanse. Och i ach :3 7. Czy lubisz kebab? A czy koty są wredne? (dla wszystkich miłośników kotów, odpowiedź na to pytanie brzmi tak, a więc tak - lubię kebab. Dowód logiczny czy coś). 8. Czy myślałaś kiedyś nad sensem życia? I do jakich wniosków dotarłaś? Myślałam i doszłam do wniosków, że nie powinnam tyle myśleć bo tylko sobie szkodzę. Ale bądźmy serious ludzie :I Im więcej myślę nad czymś tym bardziej tylko pogarszam sprawę. Zawsze. Akurat w moim przypadku mówienie tego co mi ślina na język przyniesie, przynosi dużo większe korzyści. Dlatego może się nie będę dzielić się dzielić moimi wnioskami nad sensem życia, bo jeszcze ktoś w depresję wpadnie. Ale… może zabrzmię jak naiwna romantyczka, może naoglądałam się za dużo Disney’a (haha, nie może tylko na pewno xd) ale sensem życia jest, przynajmniej dla mnie - miłość. Bo kiedy trafi się na odpowiednią osobę, to nagle chce się żyć i nagle wszystko staje się jasne, wszystko nabiera sensu. Tak było ze mną. Dobra, bo się robię melodramatyczna, ble ;-; 9. Gdybyś miała wybrać pomiędzy ciastkami a lodami, to wybrałabyś czekoladę? Mam słabość do czekoladek z wiśnią w likierze ;-; (pierwszy stopień alkoholizmu, hehe) 10. Utrzymujesz kontakty z ludźmi z dA? Tzn. skype, fb, gg ha, gdybyś weszła na gg to byś się nie opędziła od ludzi xd'? A jeśli nie, to czy za nimi tęsknisz? Tak jak za nami?' Nie utrzymuje. Jest jedna osoba która do mnie ciągle wypisuje na skajpaju ;-; Ale ignoruje, haha, wiem jestem potworem :CC Na gg nie wchodzę, ale gdyby ktoś chciał ze mną pogadać na fb, to zapraszam, bo akurat na wiadomość na fb odpiszę niemal natychmiast jeśli nie śpię :D Czy tęsknię? Nie, właściwie to nie. Może za paroma osobami, ale w gruncie rzeczy nigdy z nikim na dA nie byłam jakoś bardzo blisko. 11. Od ilu lat rysujesz? I dlaczego chcesz zacukrować świat? o: Rysuje chyba jakoś od początku 2012 roku. Więc nie tak długo ;) Zaczęłam się interesować rysowaniem wraz z odkryciem MLP. Chciałam poczuć się aktywnym członkiem fandomu, a że muzycznego talentu nie mam, pisać nie umiem, to chciałam spróbować rysowania. Stąd moje dołączenie do dA. Ku mojemu pozytywnemu zaskoczeniu okazało się, że wcale nie idzie mi to aż tak tragicznie a i odzew od społeczności był bardzo ciepły. Byłam taka happy <33 Samo tak wyszło :CC Tu gdzieś mi pyszczek nie wyszedł, tu mi się narysowało większe oko i bum! Okazało się, że to nawet się prezentuje. Więc dopracowałam mój mały błąd i teraz nie jest już moim błędem tylko stylem. (tak naprawdę zbieram armię cukrzyków żeby przejąć kontrolę nad światem, mwahaha) 12. Co sądzisz o legalizacji związków homoseksualnych w USA? Nawet nie zdajesz sobie sprawy ile kłótni już miałam, bo odważyłam się przyznać że jestem z tego powodu szczęśliwa ;-; To nie sekret że jestem osobą tolerancyjną. Kiedy się o tym dowiedziałam, niemal popłakałam się ze szczęścia. Uważam że każdy ma prawo kochać kogo chce. Miłość nie patrzy na wygląd, na pieniądze, miłość nie patrzy też na płeć. Człowieka kocha się za całokształt, za osobowość, za to wszystko co sprawia że jest tym kim jest. Każdy powinien mieć prawo do miłości. Ale każdy powinien mieć też prawo do godnego życia. Nie mogę pojąc dlaczego ktoś może mieć mniej praw tylko dlatego że woli inną płeć.To nawet nie ma sensu. Kiedyś ludzi dzieliło się ze względu na płeć. Potem ze względu na rasę. Teraz ze względu na orientację. Ludzie zawsze znajdą powód do podziału. Teraz, znajdują go ewidentnie na siłę. Byle by tylko o coś się kłócić, byle by tylko niektórzy mogli poczuć się lepszymi. To smutne. Ale cieszy mnie że świat zrobił krok na przód. Zwłaszcza, że moja kuznyka - najbliższa mi osoba w rodzinie, moja ukochana przyjaciółka, powiernica od czasów kiedy nauczyłyśmy się mówić - jest lesbijką. I nawet w jej twardych, nigdy nie roniących łez oczach zobaczyłam wzruszenie gdy się o tym dowiedziała. Uważam, że to co wydarzyło się w Ameryce to piękna, wiekopomna chwila, która mam nadzieję rozpocznie proces akceptowania homoseksualizmu nie tylko za zachodzie. 13. Komu byś powieżyła wszystko, gdyby zaszła taka potrzeba? Mojemu chłopakowi albo mojej, wyżej wspomnianej kuzynce. Właściwie nie mam nikogo poza nimi więc nie musiałam się długo nad tym zastanawiać ;) 14. Wyjaśnij nam, czemu jesteś taka pro, lel. A jestem? Lel 15. Matma: średnia arytmetyczna 2, a, a+2 jest równa 4, wówczas a-1=...? Chyba cię pokręciło dziewczynko ;-; Nie zgadzałam się na matematykę, tylko na wywiad :CCCC http://i57.tinypic.com/fucgaq.jpg 16. Wejdź w końcu na czat, brakuje nam Ciebie lel. Wiem, przepraszam, wejdę, nie bij :C 17. Czy chcesz kogoś pozdrowić? Np. mnie?xd Z tego miejsca gorąco pozdrawiam mamusię i tatusia, którzy nie mają pojęcia czym jest wiki i zawsze na mnie krzyczeli że siedzę po nocach i stukam w klawiaturę :3 A no i pozdrawiam też Lenę. Chociaż za tę matematykę nie zasłużyłaś :I EDIT: Ptaszki wyćwierkały mi że matematyka to pomysł Sary. Pozdrawiam więc Lenę w pełni zasłużenie, a ty młoda damo przemyśl swoje zachowanie :C Edit od Leny:Tak właściwie to Sara wymyślała to konkretne zadanko, tylko pewno ja źle sformuowałam zdanie na privie xd 18. Dziękuję za wywiadzik i baju xd To ja dziękuję, było naprawdę miło :3 ----------- The End. Następny będzie Gresiu o: Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach